Keldin
Keldin is a Dwarven Warrior-Smith born in Dura, raised in Castaport, in the Grey Marches. History Keldin was born in the Ironwall Mountains, near the town of Sundercliffe. As the only child to a local blacksmith, he was trained in metallurgy from a young age. He showed great talent for armour and weapon smithing, and before long, was working full time in his father’s forge, supplying arms and armour for Orvik Stonebow's men, and the occasional travelling adventurers. Before Keldin had grown to manhood, his family decided to abandon Dura’s poor economy, and the family got on a ship, and sailed to Castaport, where Keldin spent the vast majority of his life. Here he plied his trade, and earned a decent living alongside his father. This was until one night, when Keldin was working alone in the forge to fulfil an order of considerable size. The normally steady handed dwarf, while transferring an axe head, fumbled with the tongs, and dropped the hot steel on his forearm. The axe was ruined, but Keldin recalls feeling no pain, and was only left with a large burn mark on his right forearm. Strangely, this burn mark took a shape resembling a Hammer and Anvil; the symbols of Moradin. Keldin took this accident as a sign from the Dwarven God that he had been protected, and was one of Moradin’s favoured. He vowed to serve Moradin in a more active manor. He worked tirelessly to craft his own equipment; a fine set of armour, his trusty tower shield, and his keen war axe, befitting a servant of Moradin. Before he managed to finish his axe however, he collapsed from exhaustion, next to the smoke and heat of the forge. He dreamed deep that night, and recalls a deep booming voice telling him: “You have toiled well, and proved your worth, now draw your axe out from my hearth. To my champion, you must transform, If you find your destiny in Eriabourne.” The next morning, Keldin awoke to find his axe tempering correctly beside him. He took his axe, and explained his decision to his family, and left to find adventure in Eriabourne, as his dream had told him. In the Campaign Keldin met with adventurers Azuk, Elijah, and Osfryd in the small town of Watermeet with who he decided to form a party with. Despite some initial tensions between Keldin and the party, mostly due to the fact all four where different races, Keldin has now formed strong bonds with all three, particularly with Azuk, who has made him rethink his prejudices against all orcs.1 Keldin has been pursuing noble adventures, and does not seek monetary compensation from those who cannot afford it, such as Peter Andon's mother, or the folk of Redwood. He often offers a chance at redemption for those who have done wrong, such as Vardis Vaden, Kael and Lia, though he does not always deem them worthy of it, such as with Nash. He is also the co-founder of the adventuring company, the Bloodsworn. Accomplishments * Saved the young boy, Peter Andon * Slew the Monster of Winterhome * Reclaimed the castle of Widow's Watch * Drove the curse of Lycanthropy out of Redwood, and defeated the Werewolf Rhama * Liberated the slave-warriors of Squidface's arena * Tracked down and reclaimed the legendary artefact, the Eye of the Phoenix. Personality Keldin is self-righteous, just, and pious, and is often stubborn and irritable. Despite his piety, he is willing to compromise his beliefs for the greater good, such as his alliance with Jazid, or his forgiveness of Vardis Vaden. Aside from these rare cases, Keldin is very determined when it comes to his views, and often will attack apparent evil-doers first, and ask questions later. Category:Dwarves Category:Party Members Category:PCs Category:Adventurers Category:Bloodsworn